Superbaby
by LMXB
Summary: When Kara goes missing Alex finds a small child, with powers, who she has to care for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is written in response to a prompt given by red lighting.

* * *

As Alex banged on the door again she wondered why Kara wasn't responding. Checking her phone she confirmed the last message Kara sent was from an hour ago when she said Alex should come round straight away.

Assuming Supergirl had been needed Alex started to turn away when she heard a sound coming from Kara's apartment. A sound that shouldn't come from Kara's apartment. A baby crying. Shaking her head assuming that the stress of the last few weeks had caught up with her she took a deep breath and placed her ear against the door. Now convinced there was a baby crying she took out her set of keys to Kara's apartment and opened the door.

As she stepped into the apartment she immediately saw the source of the noise, but some how her brain did not want to believe there was crying baby on the floor.

"Kara?" Alex called, the sound of her voice enough to get the baby's attention. Looking round the crying baby saw Alex and held out its arms.

"Kara?" Alex called wondering what was happening as she approached the baby. On seeing the sobbing infant looking so scared and upset part of Alex wanted to pick it up and comfort it, but the whole situation was so absurd she was convinced it must be a trap. She wouldn't put it past some of the Fort Rozz inmates to create an exploding baby. But as she looked at the child something in her was drawn to it.

"Kara?" She called again as she walked round the apartment still trying to decided what to do about the baby, who she noticed was crawling towards her. Unable to ignore the cries any longer she approached the baby and lifted it into her arms.

"Hey there. You okay?" She asked as she gently rocked the baby who seemed comforted. "Why am I asking you? It is not like you can understand or talk back. Where the hell is Kara? And where did you come from?"

As she talked to herself the child gripped to Alex with more power than she was expecting almost strangling her in the process causing her to comment. "Great, Kara not only took in a stray, she took in an alien stray." She then pulled away from the baby and said to it. "We had better get you to the DEO."

-00-

"Agent Danvers?" Lucy asked confused as to why Alex had returned to work and why she was carrying a baby.

"I found it at Kara's." Alex explained.

"And where is your sister?"

"I don't know. She is not at her apartment and she didn't take her phone with her."

"I still don't get why you brought the baby here. It is not exactly child friendly."

"I think it is an alien." Alex said.

"Of course it is." Lucy sighed. "Let's go to Dr Hamilton."

As Lucy, Alex and the baby entered Hamilton's lab the doctor looked round and asked. "Alien or human?"

"Don't know, but I think alien." Alex said.

"I can take a DNA sample and confirm." Hamilton said as she motioned to a bed and said. "Put the child on there and I'll find out what I can. Make sure you watch the child so they don't roll off."

As Alex tried to put the baby down the small child refused to release its grip on Alex causing Lucy to comment. "Whatever species it is, it is definitely fond of you."

"So it demonstrates very poor survival skills. I have no idea what to do with a baby." Alex said as Hamilton wrestled the child away from her. "When I would have been getting a babysitting job I got Kara instead."

"Babies aren't that complex Agent Danvers." Hamilton said as she started to examine the child. "And I'm sure this little girl is no different."

"Girl?" Lucy asked.

"That's right."

"How old is it?" Alex asked.

"I would guess based on size and weight _she_ is about eighteen months. Perhaps a little younger. The good news is she seems healthy. There are no signs she has experienced any trauma."

"That's good." Lucy commented.

"But doesn't bring us any closer to learning where it came from or where Kara is." Alex said.

"No it doesn't." Hamilton said as she handed Alex the baby.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Alex asked clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Because she was reaching out for you. For whatever reason she feels some sort of bond with you."

"What am I meant to do with it."

"She, Agent Danvers." Hamilton corrected her again. "Hold her and play with her. I will run the DNA test."

"Will it take long?" Lucy asked throwing Alex a sympathetic glance.

"That depends on if she is a species we have come across before." Hamilton said.

Just then J'onn entered the lab. "Major Lane have you got the-" He started only to notice the baby Alex was awkwardly holding. He then asked. "Something I should know?"

"I found it in Kara's apartment."Alex said, looking less confident than J'onn had ever seen. "Pretty sure it's an alien."

"We are getting a DNA test run on her." Lucy added as Alex awkwardly rocked the baby who was beginning to grow restless.

"What are you doing to her?" J'onn asked before taking pity on Alex and taking the baby from her, rocking her gently until she dozed off.

"Wow, you are good at that." Alex commented.

"Well I did have two daughters." J'onn reminded her. "What does your sister have to say about this?"

"She's disappeared." Alex said. "I should go and look for her."

"Not so fast. You can't abandon her." J'onn said handing the baby back to Alex. "You brought her in, you need to stay with her."

"But I am bad with kids, whereas you, you are a natural."

"Practice makes perfect." Hank said unsympathetically. "Besides I have an important meeting I don't have time to babysit. Either get hold of your sister or look after the baby." Hank said as there was a noise from the other side of the lab.

"Ohhh." Hamilton said.

"Oh what?" Alex questioned.

"The baby is Kryptonian."

"It is?" Alex asked surprised.

"She is." Hamilton corrected again. "And not just any Kryptonian, it's your sister."

"No no no." Alex said. "There is no way this is Kara."

"She has the same pleading eyes." Lucy said.

"Not helpful." Alex shot back.

"The DNA is identical. So either this is your sister or it, I mean she, is a clone." Hamilton said. "My money would be on her actually being Kara." Hamilton said. "The DNA is missing all the markers normally associated with clones."

"I have never heard of people being turned into babies." Hank said doubtfully. "But I will go check the databases for anything similar." He said before walking out of the lab.

As he did the baby started to cry and Alex asked. "What am I meant to do? Why is she crying?"

"Well, seeing it's Kara, she is probably hungry." Lucy said.

"That is so not funny." Alex muttered. "What do Kryptonian babies actually eat?"

"Based on your sister's nutritional requirements probably the same as human babies." Hamilton said.

"Which is?" Alex asked frustrated by the unhelpful answer as she gently rocked the baby.

"At eighteen months, normal food chopped up small. But to be clear, by normal I do not mean pizzas, take out or junk food. I will see what I can find." Hamilton said.

"Wait. What am I meant to do? What if I do something wrong?" Alex asked.

"Just remain calm and remember she is your sister. If it makes you feel better human children don't form long term memories until they are about four. So if her brain works in the same way you have two years before you need to worry about doing something wrong. Anything you do now she won't remember." Hamilton said leaving the room.

"Was that a joke?" Alex asked as she continued to rock the baby.

"Hard to tell with her." Lucy shrugged. "I'm going to see if we can get any intel on this. I'll let you know if we find something."

"But-" Alex said but Lucy was already gone leaving Alex with the crying baby.

"Hey you." Alex said moving the child so she was sat on her knee facing Alex. "There's no need to cry. Food will be here soon." Suddenly finding herself facing Alex the baby seemed to calm slightly and held out her arms causing Alex to pull the baby into a hug. "It's going to be okay." Alex said, although she wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or the baby's. After a couple of minutes though the baby began to grow restless and Alex put the baby down on the bed so she was sitting facing Alex.

"How about a nursery rhyme?" Alex suggested. "Except I don't know anyway." The admission seemingly upsetting the child who looked on the verge of tears. "Wait, I do know one." Alex then said remembering teaching Kara some for an English project after she arrived. She then started to recite pat-a-cake whilst demonstrating the claps. After a minute of being transfixed on Alex's hands the baby laughed and started clapping first by herself then with Alex. As the baby started to grow more confident the claps became harder until Alex's hand started to sting.

"Easy there." Alex said putting her hands down. The action immediately causing the baby to start crying. "Don't cry." Alex pleaded "Food will be here soon." As if on cue Hamilton reentered the lab with a plate of food. Looking round the baby took one look at the food and stopped crying.

"Oh god, it is Kara." Alex commented.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay updating. This is written in response to a prompt given by red lighting.

* * *

"Maxwell Lord." Alex said as Lucy entered her lab.

"Sorry?" Lucy asked confused.

"He's behind this." Alex said as she nursed the child, who had turned to look at Lucy when she entered.

"Based on what?"

"Bizzaro, the red Kryptonite. The fact he hates Kara." Alex listed. "We need to talk to him."

"You want me to look after Kara?" Lucy guessed.

In response Alex looked at the baby for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'll look after her. Can you talk to Lord?"

"Of course." Lucy said. "If he is behind this I will find out."

"Thanks." Alex said before noticing Lucy's smirk and asking. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Lucy said. "It is just, well, since you found out she was Kara your attitude has changed." Noticing Alex's scowl she added. "It's a good thing." Deciding she was digging herself into a hole she quickly changed direction and asked. "How is she?"

"Okay I guess. No temper tantrums since she was last fed. And Hamilton managed to find some clothes and diapers."

"Do I want to know why we have those stocked here?" Lucy questioned.

"I thought it was best not to ask." Alex said.

"The guys are coming down, they don't know why though. I thought it was easier to talk to them in person." Lucy said. "I was hoping they may be able to offer some support and take the burden off you a bit."

"She's not a burden." Alex said quickly.

"I didn't mean that she was." Lucy said. "I just meant you are trying to work out what caused this whilst babysitting. It can't be easy. Make sure you take time for yourself as well."

-00-

"What's wrong?" James asked as he and Winn arrived at the DEO and saw Lucy.

"It's Kara." Lucy started. "There's been a kind of accident, well incident. There's no easy way to put this. She's anti-aged."

"What?" Both men asked.

"She has changed into a baby."

"You do know how ridiculous that sounds?" James asked.

"Not to mention impossible." Winn added.

"Alex found a baby at Kara's place. The baby is a DNA match for Kara and Kara has not been seen since the baby appeared." Lucy explained.

"Couldn't it be a clone?" James asked.

"That wouldn't explain Kara's disappearance." Lucy said. "Also Dr Hamilton said the normal markers associated with cloning are missing."

"So what are you doing?" James asked.

"We don't even know how this happened. Until we figure that out we can't reverse engineer a solution." Lucy said.

"If this has really happened and isn't some mistake, I bet Lord is behind it." Winn said.

"That's what Alex said. Which is why I m going to visit him."

"By yourself?" James asked.

"I can look after myself." Lucy replied.

"I know." James said.

"What can we do?" Winn asked.

"See Alex. She could used some help."

"Lucy," James called. "Take care round Lord, he's dangerous."

"I will."

-00-

"This is so wrong." Winn commented as he looked down at the baby who was cradled in Alex's arms.

"Not to mention weird." James added.

"Not helping." Alex snapped.

"Sorry." Winn apologised. "I don't get it. If this is Kara why doesn't she have powers."

"She has some powers, like strength." Alex said. "I don't know about the others, but it is possible the other powers come with time as her cells develop. I'm not complaining though she is hard enough to look after without her flying around." She then looked at James and asked. "Has anything strange happened over the last day or so. Was she exposed to anything?"

"Not that I can remember." James said. "Unless….I need to check something out. I'll be back soon."

"What can I do?" Winn asked.

"Hold her a minute." Alex said. "My leg is falling to sleep."

"Me?" Winn asked as Alex handed him the baby.

"Yes you. Don't look so scared. It's only Kara." She said stretching her leg. "Just don't drop her."

As Winn awkwardly held Kara at arms lengths he became aware of a strange smell. Looking over at Alex he held Kara towards her and said. "You need to take her. It's time for a change."

"And you can't do that?" Alex asked unimpressed taking Kara from him.

"Well, no. Firstly I have never changed a diaper and secondly, things are just getting right between me and Kara I don't want to ruin it. Do you have any idea how freaked out she'll be if she finds out I not only saw her naked, I also changed her diaper."

"Go." Alex instructed.

"Thank you." Winn said gratefully. "I have an idea, I'll be back."

-00-

"Major Lane? What can I do for you?" Max asked as Lucy was led into his office.

"You need to tell me what you've done."

"Done?"

"Your anti-alien experiments. Any more colourful Kryptonite?"

"Has something happened?" Max asked leaning forward. "It must have done, else Alex would be here talking to me instead of you. So what trouble has Supergirl got into and why do you think I'm involved."

"Because you have history." Lucy said. "We both know you are still developing anti-Kryptonian weapons."

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I do know that I am not the only one with a reputation for creating anti-Kryptonian weapons. Perhaps you should look closer to home."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your father hates aliens more than anyone."

"True, but he doesn't have your resources or your knowledge. So what was it you were trying to make this time?"

"We both know you have no authority to be here." Max smiled. "So why would I answer any of your questions?"

"Because I will make you life hell if you don't."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about. But if you tell me what is wrong I could help find a solution."

"Mr Lord, if you are in a position to help, for any reason, Supergirl and yet choose not to I will give the story to Cat Grant and let her destroy your reputation."

"Cat won't do anything." Max said. "And neither will you, without proof, which you don't have. Now if'll you'll excuse me I have a meeting."

-00-

Alex sat on the floor in a training room playing beanbag basketball with Kara when the door opened. Looking up she saw J'onn and Eliza.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Alex asked relieved to see her mother.

"J'onn explained what was happening and we thought you may like a bit of support." Eliza explained staring at the baby in disbelief.

"I am so happy to see you. I have no idea what I'm doing. If it weren't for the ideas on the internet I would be completely lost." Alex said as the baby threw the beanbag in the basket once again before toddling over to Alex and giving her a hug.

"It looks like you are doing fine." Eliza smiled.

"I'm really not." Alex said hugging the child. "I haven't managed to do most of what is on the list."

"What list?" J'onn asked.

"Over there." Alex said nodding towards some sheets of paper on the ground. "I looked on every reputable site I could find and created a timetable of activities based on their recommendations for learning and development, both cognitively and physically."

"This looks like a battle plan." J'onn commented as Eliza warned.

"Children don't follow timetables. You have to let them so their own thing. Look at her, she just wants to play with you. All she really needs and all you can give her is love."

"We don't have that luxury. Kara is a hero. She literally saves the world. If we can't reverse this how do we raise her? Give her a normal life and let her make her own mind up or give her a mainly normal life but prepare her for some of the dangers we know she'll face if she is becomes Supergirl?"

"Alex sweetie, calm down." Eliza said sitting next to her daughter. "I'm sure J'onn's people will find a way to reverse this. But if they don't we will take it one day at a time. Kara's DNA hasn't changed. She will still grow to a be a good person."

"Part of what makes her her is the memories she has of her parents, of Krypton, if this doesn't reverse she'll have none of that." Alex pointed out dejectedly.

"You're right if this can't be reversed the Kara she grows into will be different from the Kara we know." Eliza agreed. "But what I do know is she'll always be good because she'll always have you." She said hugging Alex. As Alex relaxed in her mother's arms Kara grew restless and jealous and started to tug on Alex's arm.

Pulling away from her mother Alex looked over at Kara and passed her another beanbag that she immediately threw at the basket. Having thrown it Kara stumbled over to retrieve as as Alex looked back at her mother confessing.

"I'm scared I will screw this up."

"Alex, you can do anything and you are not in this alone." Eliza assured her as beanbag hit Alex on the arm. Looking round Alex exclaimed.

"Kara!"

In response the baby laughed and clapped her hands. Quickly standing Alex moved over to Kara and picked up her up before placing her in the basket.

"I'm not sure that is the best way of dealing with that." Eliza warned as Kara looked round confused.

"Are you kidding? This is the only time I will be able to do anything like this when she throws things at me. If I train her now, maybe when she is in her twenties she won't do it anymore." Alex said as she turned to face her mother, an action that upset Kara.

"She's not a dog Alex." Eliza reminded her.

"We may have a problem." J'onn cut in before Alex could answer.

"What?" Alex asked turning back to face Kara, suddenly finding the baby was hovering at her eye level.

Plucking the flying Kara from the air Alex said. "This can't be good."

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is written in response to a prompt given by red lighting. Thanks to Frozenfever9712 for the advice.

* * *

"Hey Alex." Winn said as he entered the room Eliza, Hank, Alex and Kara were in. "Oh, hi Eliza."

"Winn." She smiled.

"So I realise I may not have been that helpful earlier, which is why I need to show you something." He said looking at Alex. "But before that, has something happened? You all look a little, um, well, frazzled. Well apart from Kara, who looks wide awake and full of energy."

"Kara has learnt how to fly." Alex said.

"Oh, that's bad." Winn agreed. "Any other powers?"

"Not yet." J'onn said as Kara happily clung to Alex."So what did you want to show us?"

"Right. Okay, so I got some supplies and had Vasquez help me set them up in the training room next door." He said beckoning for them to follow.

"What type of supplies?" J'onn asked.

"Supplies for Kara." Winn explained as he opened the door to the adjacent training room.

"You have converted my training room into a child's play area?" J'onn asked when he saw all the apparatus that had been assembled.

"I have. So I have crayons that she can eat without harming herself. There is a ball and some soft skittles, a small climbing area and slide, Aquadraw, some Happyland playsets, a bead maze, a rainbow stacker and some non toxic Play-Doh."

"Where, did you get all of this?" Alex asked as Eliza added.

"It must have cost you a fortune."

"It's nothing." Winn shrugged as Kara started to struggle against Alex's arms until the elder sister put the baby down. Immediately Kara half walked, half crawled towards the toys. Just before she got there Alex asked Winn.

"Are these safe for her?"

"Um, you do remember she is Supergirl and is kind of indestructible?" Winn asked.

"She is a baby." Alex said.

"Yeah, an indestructible baby." Winn pointed out. Seeing Alex's glare he added. "But they are all rated safe for a human eighteen month baby. And the good news is while she is distracted with them she won't want to F-L-Y."

"Why are you spelling out fly?" Alex asked.

"So she doesn't understand what I'm saying and get ideas."

"Dear, I doubt Kara's vocabulary runs to fly yet." Eliza pointed out.

-00-

"How did it go with Lord?" Alex asked as Lucy entered the training room a couple of hours later.

"He denies all knowledge and... what has happened in here? Where did you get all of this?" She asked getting distracted by all the toys.

"Winn." Alex said before getting the conversation back on track. "Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure. He is hiding something, but I don't think it is related to this, at least not directly anyway."

"Why have you found something?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe. Nothing came up in the database search for any alien or weapon that could cause this. However, we expanded the search to look for an alien or weapon that could cause severe ageing."

"You are hoping the principle is the same, only reversed?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not a science person, but hopefully I'm not far off." Lucy said.

"And did you find something?" Alex asked.

"Yes. One of the prisoners from a planet Gelf was a scientist convicted by Kara's mother for unethical genetic experiments. As part of his work he was trying to find a way to reverse the ageing process, only it went wrong and instead accelerated it. In the process he killed his partner. After that he went a little crazy and kept trying out his experiment. All of his victims under went accelerated cell death and ageing. He killed nearly one hundred people."

"How did he actually age people?" Alex asked.

"He had a device that he made." Seeing the questioning looks everyone was giving her she added. "Again, I am a lawyer not a scientist. I was hoping one of you may be able to figure it out and if it could have been reversed."

"I can look." Eliza offered knowing Alex didn't want to leave Kara.

"Sir, Ma'ams." Vasquez said entering the training room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Maxwell Lord is here. He wants to know if you want his help."

"Has he admitted he is behind this?" Alex asked.

"No ma'am." Vasquez said. "But he says he is willing to help solve whatever problems you have."

"If he is here at least we can keep an eye on him." Lucy pointed out.

"Fine, show him in." Alex said feeling a migraine coming on.

"Hello Alex." Max smiled as he entered the training room. Looking round he asked. "The alien hunting business going so badly you need to run child care on the side?"

"Not in the mood Max." Alex said.

"I can see that." Max replied half sympathetically. "You do look like you have taken on an army by yourself. So what exactly is the problem?"

"Kara has been de-aged." Alex said nodding at the baby who was playing with the Play-Doh.

"Wait, that is Kara? Your sister? The girl of steel?" Max asked pointing at the baby.

"Yes."

"That is the funniest thing I have heard all week." Max laughed.

"This is not funny." Alex said walking up to Max.

"Sorry. I'm sure you don't see the funny side." He said as he placed his hands on Alex's shoulders. Before Alex or any of the adults could protested Max felt a sudden burning sensation in his leg."What the-" He asked looking down at his smouldering thigh.

"Kara, no." Alex said stepping between Max and the baby who was attempting to use her heat vision on Max.

"The little -" Max started only for J'onn to cut him off.

"She's just a baby." J'onn reminded him. "You are lucky she is not at full strength."

"Can't you slap her in Kryptonite cuffs?" Max asked as he rubbed his thigh.

"No." Eliza said horrified by the suggestion.

"Perhaps it would be better if you tried working somewhere else." Lucy suggested.

-00-

"Where's Kara?" J'onn asked when he entered the training room that evening and only saw Alex.

In response Alex wearily pointed towards the ceiling where Kara was flying round.

"How long?" J'onn asked.

"Ten minutes." Alex said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Looks like she is mastering flying." J'onn commented. "She is showing more control than normal." He added earning an eye roll from Alex.

"Unfortunately she has mastered the fact that I can't reach her up there. Don't suppose you want to fly up there and grab her."

"Not especially, but I have an idea, back in a minute." J'onn said leaving the room.

When he returned Alex immediately smelt the familiar and comforting aroma of freshly baked cookies. Reaching over she took one from the plate and started eating.

"I meant you could use them to bribe Kara to come down." J'onn said shaking his head.

"I need the sugar. Besides, according to Hamilton Kara isn't allowed them."

"I don't think she got the message." Hank said as Kara swooped down and tried to grab a cookie off the plate. When Hank covered them Kara started to cry and said something that sounded like.

"Ookie."

"That's typical that her first word is food related." Alex said as she freed another cookie and broke a bit off, which she gave to Kara. In response Kara stopped crying, grinned like a rabid hyena and started munching. The second she was finished she took another from the plate.

Having demolished the cookies Kara took off again and high on sugar started acrobatically flying round. Unfortunately the rapid movements combined with a full stomach resulted in a far less full stomach as she regurgitated the cookie over J'onn.

Unable to vomit, cry and fly simultaneously Kara dropped down and was safely caught by Alex as J'onn looked in dismay at his shirt.

"No cookies in future." He said as he walked out of the training room.

"Not sure you'll live that one down." Alex said as she cleaned Kara's face before hugging the crying baby. As Kara started to settle she repeated.

"Ookie. Ookie"

"Really don't think that is a good idea." Alex said.

-00-

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked as she entered the training area the next morning and found a very dazed looking Alex watching as Kara made models out of the Play-Doh.

"Her super hearing has kicked in. Any sound gets her attention." Alex said. "Unfortunately that means the slightest sound wakes her up."

"Which means you aren't sleeping either." Eliza pointed out.

"Something like that." Alex said as she glanced over to Kara.

"Do you remember when she first came to Earth and was having problems controlling her powers?" Eliza asked.

"I do."

"And how she couldn't sleep at night as she couldn't shut out all the noise."

"Kind of like now, Yeah."

"Do you remember helping her through it?"

"I remember telling her to stop being such a freak." Alex said guiltily.

"After that." Eliza prompted.

"Yeah, I set up my old metronome so she could focus on that." Alex recalled.

"And it worked, it kept her calm and she started to sleep. But it drove you crazy."

"Yeah, well have you ever tried to sleep next to a metronome?" Alex asked. "But that is a good idea. We could set something up in here. Doesn't have to be a metronome, just something with a beat. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Well you have a lot going on and on not much sleep." Eliza sympathised.

"If I over looked that, what if I have overlooked something in the data?" Alex asked running a hand through her hair.

"Why don't I look after her for a while?" Eliza offered. "That way you can get some sleep." Seeing Alex's reluctance she added. "It hasn't been that long since you were this age and I was looking after you. I don't think I did that bad a job."

"Just two hours." Alex reluctantly agreed as she stood. She had barely made it a step though when Kara flew to the door and blocked her path as she held out her arms.

Shaking her head Alex took Kara in her arms and hugged her before walking back towards the toys and putting Kara down.

As she backed away Kara watched her like a hawk and the second she got too close to the door Kara was flying to intercept again.

This time Alex took her in her arms before passing her to Eliza who held Kara as Alex started to escape. The second the door opened though Kara started screaming.

"Go." Eliza said. "If you look back you won't be able to go."

Feeling guilty Alex left the room trying to ignore the screams, but by the time she had made it twenty yards the guilt was too much. Sighing she went to her lab, grabbed a tablet, a blanket and pillow and returned to the training room where Kara was still screaming. The second Kara saw Alex she calmed slightly but did not stop crying until Alex put down her supplies and took Kara from her mother.

"You owe me big time." Alex muttered to Kara who seemed oblivious to Alex's plight.

When Alex was finally sure that Kara was not going to get agitated she put Kara down by the toys and walked back to the supplies she had brought, under the suspicious gaze of Kara.

"I'm going to sleep in the corner, will you watch her?" Alex asked Eliza.

"Of course." Eliza smiled as Alex threw the pillow down and then lay on the floor. Moments later she was asleep. Content that Alex wasn't leaving Kara started to go back to playing until something caught her eye.

Toddling over to Alex, Kara picked up the corner of the blanket and pulled it up to cover Alex's shoulders before heading back to her toys.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to get the final chapter up this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is written in response to a prompt given by red lighting.

* * *

"Based on what I could extract from the archives, I have come up with a method that should work." Max said.

"What aren't you telling us?" J'onn asked.

"In order to reverse the process we need to expose her to the same radiation as when this happened. To do that we need the device that did it." Max explained.

"But we don't have that." Eliza said.

"Hence the problem. Fortunately I am a genius so have a workaround."

"A workaround?" Alex asked unimpressed as she glanced back at Kara who was focused on scribbling on some paper in the corner.

"We have tried it on several rats and got pretty close, eventually. But without the actual device that was used on her I can't guarantee getting her back exactly. Based on the rat experiment I would say we would be lucky to get within five years at the first attempt and whilst we could keep doing this, that didn't work out so well for Roland."

"Who's Roland?" Alex asked.

"My favourite rat, or at least he was until his brain kind of imploded." Max said. "So unless you have found the device we either risk my method or leave her as the drooling, bundle of joy she is now." He said looking at Kara who had grown bored of drawing and was instead attempting to eat the crayon.

"I may be able to help with that." James said entering the room waving a small box in his hand.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she removed the crayon for Kara and picked her up.

"I think it is what caused this. Kara thanked me for a gift I never sent. I think that gift is in this box." He explained handing the box to Max.

"In which case I guess I have a date with Mrs Roland." Max said leaving.

"I'll keep an eye on him." J'onn said following Max out of the room.

Glancing over at Kara and Alex and still being freaked out James said. "I'll go help."

When Eliza, Alex and Kara were alone Eliza immediately picked up on Alex's concern.

"I thought you'd be happy they are close to a solution?"

"I am, but you heard Max, it doesn't always work. Plus we can't really trust him. What if this kills her or damages her?" Alex said putting Kara back on the floor.

"Even if J'onn told you it was perfectly safe you would still have doubts." Eliza said. "You have to go with your instinct." She added as Kara took to flying again. Sensing she wasn't the centre of attention the baby Kara dropped down and picked up two of the foam balls then hovered above Alex and dropped them on her.

"Kara." Alex sighed looking up at her baby sister who was now clapping her hands in delight.

-00-

Three hours later Alex had just managed to get Kara to go to sleep when Max entered the room immediately waking the baby.

"I swear if you haven't found a solution I will kill you." Alex muttered as she picked up her crying sister.

"I have something." Max said. "And trust me I hate children, especially loud crying children. Can't you give her Valium or something? Who knew another of her powers was being super loud?"

"You'd prefer it if she concentrated on her heat vision again?" Alex asked rocking Kara who was beginning to calm.

"No." Max agreed. "Anyway, I'm guessing you don't trust me so here is a tablet with all my findings for you to check and criticise. Something your mother has already done."

"Check or criticise?" Alex asked.

"Both." He said causing Alex to smile. "Anyway we are all set up so whenever you are ready we are."

-00-

"Alex? What happened?" Kara asked looking round not remembering coming to the DEO.

"What do you remember?" Alex asked.

"I went home and then, waking up here." Kara said vaguely. "What happened? You look terrible."

"Babysitting is hard work." Alex said.

"Babysitting?" Kara asked confused. "Whose baby?"

"You really don't remember any of it?" Alex asked.

"Remember what?" Kara asked getting frustrated.

"Miss Danvers." J'onn said entering the lab. "You are back in the realms of adulthood I see."

"Adulthood? Please can someone tell me what happened?"

"You were exposed to a device, which caused your cells and DNA and well you, to anti-age." Alex said.

"What?"

"You changed into a baby." J'onn explained.

"What?" Kara repeated.

"You became a baby." Alex said.

"Have you two hit your heads?" Kara asked.

"We thought you may not believe us so I got a photo." Alex said giving Kara her phone.

"What am I looking at?" Kara asked.

"You. You are that baby."

"No I'm not." Kara said as Eliza entered the lab immediately walking over to Kara and hugging her.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Eliza? What are you doing here?"

"Alex needed a little help looking after you."

"Looking after me?" Kara asked.

"When you were...a baby."

"This is nuts. You are all crazy." Kara said. "Why are there halves of table tennis balls covering every corner in here?" Kara asked looking round still confused and seeing that every sharp edge was padded with a half table tennis ball.

"So you didn't hurt yourself on the edges." Alex said.

"Your sister was adamant that the base was baby proofed." J'onn explained. "I just hope we don't have an inspection any time soon. Having bubble wrap covering walls doesn't really convey the right message."

"So you are really saying that I magically turned into a baby?" Kara asked still doubtful of the story.

"Not so much magically." Alex said. "A former prisoner of Fort Rozz did it."

"And then you magically turned me back?" Kara pressed.

"Actually that was more Max." Alex conceded.

"Maxwell Lord?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"You know, I think it is more likely that you all suffered from a mass hallucination." Kara said. "People do not just change into babies."

"Perhaps you should show her the video." Eliza suggested.

"What video?" Kara asked.

"We recorded your last hour as a baby. As well as you changing back into an adult." J'onn said.

-00-

"How is that even possible?" Kara asked having watched the video as she finally accepted what everyone had been telling her.

"Well, we don't fully understand the process." Alex admitted. "The worse part is the person who did this is still out there. So it could happen again."

"Great. How long was I like that for?"

"Just a few days."

"A few days?" Kara asked surprised. "I don't remember any of it."

"Probably best that way." Alex said.

"Why? What happened? What did I do?"

"Other than the normal baby stuff?"

"Normal baby stuff?"

"Eating, crying, diapers." Alex listed, the last item causing Kara to pull a face. "Then your powers came out and you flew around uncontrollably. Which you did after stuffing yourself on cookies and as a result you threw up on J'onn's shirt."

"How mad was he?"

"He got over it, I think he viewed it more of a tactical air strike. But it didn't help that the rest of the base kept pointing out that he smelt of baby vomit."

"Baby vomit? That's kind of specific."

"It was a very distinct odour." Alex pointed out. "You also used your heat vision on Max's leg."

"I did? Why? What was he doing?"

"Annoying me."

"Did I hurt him?"

"Not badly, just singed him a bit. He deserved it." Alex assured her seeing Kara was looking a little guilty.

"Where did all the toys come from?" Kara asked.

"Winn."

"Winn saw me as a baby?"

"He did."

"And James?"

"Yeah."

"I can never see them again."

"It's not that bad." Alex said.

"Yeah it is, I mean neither of them are here now."

"Right, well Winn thought you might be a little freaked out so wanted you to have some space. James is kinda freaked out, but he did find the device that did it to you that allowed Max to reverse it."

"But he is still freaked out?" Kara asked.

"Just a little." Alex confirmed.

"What about Cat? Did I miss work? Am I fired?"

"Relax mom went to see her and filled her in."

"She did?" Kara asked confused.

"She also took the opportunity to criticise Cat over her treatment of you."

"What?" Kara asked paling. "Why? How? I am so fired."

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Alex said. "The first two days were the weekend and then Cat got called to a meeting in Metropolis so didn't notice your absence."

"So Eliza hasn't seen Cat?"

"No."

"That was mean." Kara complained.

"But funny." Alex smiled. "Besides what you've put me through these last few days I get a free pass for awhile."

"What did I do to you? Did I hurt you?" Kara asked immediately worried.

"No. You just got a little possessive and didn't like me leaving your sight. So I have been babysitting you 24-7 since it happened."

"What about when I slept?"

"Once your super hearing set in you couldn't sleep."

"I guess that explains why I'm tired."

"Why you're tired?" Alex asked not even sure how she was still standing let alone explaining things to Kara.

"And hungry." Kara added. "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No." Alex said shaking her head as she watched Kara go before collapsing into her seat and shutting her eyes. When her lab door opened a minute later she wearily said.

"Don't make yourself sick from eating too fast."

"I wasn't planning to." Eliza said.

"Mom?" Alex asked opening her eyes. "I thought you were Kara."

"I guessed. How is she?"

"Tired and hungry apparently." Alex said.

"So fifty percent normal?" Eliza smiled. "How are you?"

"Tired." Alex confessed before asking. "Was I that much trouble?"

"I think all children require effort." Eliza smiled. "But you did great with Kara. You were a real natural."

"Oh, no, don't even go there." Alex said.

"Go where?" Eliza asked innocently.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"The look where you are planning out my life. And to make this clear if this has taught me anything it is that me and kids aren't happening."

"I used to say the same thing." Eliza pointed out. "But having you was the best thing to ever happen."

"Well don't get your hopes up I have no plans and zero desire for kids." Alex warned. "Besides looking after Kara, baby or adult version, is a full time role."

"Hey." Kara protested walking in and catching the tail end of the conversation.

"It's true." Alex shrugged before explaining. "I was just explaining to mom why her delusions of grandchildren are staying delusions."

"You suggested Alex should have kids?" Kara asked Eliza.

"I just said she was a natural looking after you and would be a great mother. And that she shouldn't rule out having kids."

"That's nuts." Kara said.

"Thank you." Alex replied grateful for the help, right up until Kara said.

"I mean you would need a boyfriend first. And let's face it your track record is not great."

"She's right, you should really get out more." Eliza said. "Besides, you are not getting any younger and your biological clock is finite."

"That's it. I'm going where there are no crazy people." Alex said throwing her arms up in frustration and leaving her lab, leaving the amused other Danvers to smile at each other.

-00-

Alex lay down on her bed looking forward to a night of uninterrupted sleep. Closing her eyes she allowed sleep to engulf her. But minutes after she dozed off a loud knocking woke her with a start. Sitting up she listened wondering if the knocking had been in her dream. Having convinced herself the knocking was real she stumbled out of bed and went to her front door. When she opened it she saw Kara on the other side.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Kara asked.

"It's been kinda your thing over the last few days." Alex said as she moved away from the door.

"Sorry." Kara apologised again. "I was worried, you disappeared from the DEO."

"So I could get some sleep and not have mom go on about kids."

"You weren't answering your phone."

"I turned it off." Alex explained before repeating. "So I could get some sleep and not have mom go on about kids."

"Sorry. I promise I will no longer suggest to Eliza that you need a life or encourage her about your offspring."

"Good." Alex said turning away from Kara and heading to her bed.

"But that doesn't mean I won't remind you." Kara warned.

"Of course not." Alex said as she collapsed on her bed.

"Um Alex?" Kara asked following Alex to her bedroom.

"Yeah?" Alex wearily said, her voice mumbled from talking into her pillow.

"Do you mind if I stay? I don't want to be alone."

In response Alex rolled over to one side to make room for Kara who immediately lay on the bed next to Alex and hugged her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"S'ok." Alex mumbled.

"Thank you for everything." She said hugging her tighter.

"You're welcome." Alex said before adding. "Now please go to sleep."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to red lighting for the prompt and Frozenfever9712 for the advice. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews - those who I couldn't respond to I did appreciate the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Since finishing the first part I had several requests for a sequel/extension, most recently from _DanverSisters._ So here is a brief extension where the roles are reversed. Like with the first 4 chapters this is just meant as a bit of fun. It is set about a year after the original so Alex is dating Maggie and Kara has recently started dating Mon-El (so sometime in season 2)

* * *

 **-A year later...**

"What's going on?" J'onn asked as Kara entered the DEO with a small child in her arms.

"We have a problem." Kara said. "One we need Alex to fix, but she can't because..." She then used one hand to point to the child.

"What are you talking about?" J'onn asked.

"This is Alex, at least I think it is Alex. And she says she's Alex."

"Me Alex, you Kara." The child said from Kara's arms.

"See." Kara said.

"I'm not sure." Winn said. "I mean she seems kind of docile and not threatening." He said approaching the pair. As the child saw him though she glared at him and held up her hand, waving her little finger. "Um...I take back what I said. She's still scary." He added backing away.

"How?" J'onn asked Kara.

"I don't know." Kara said. "When I went to Alex's apartment I found her sitting in oversized black fatigues. And there was no sign of adult Alex."

"Let's get her to the infirmary." J'onn said before asking."Is Maggie effected?"

"No she is her normal adult self, I think." Kara said.

"You think?" J'onn asked.

"I phoned her saying I was looking for Alex and she sounded all grown up."

"You didn't mention what had happened?"

"No, I wanted to make sure we were sure first."

-00-

"She's definitely Alex Danvers." Hamilton said glancing over at the toddler who was busy examining some of the medical equipment. "Bright side is this time the anti aged doesn't have powers so she should be easier to control. Down side is she doesn't have powers so could get hurt. So she definitely shouldn't be playing with that." Hamilton said taking a probe of Alex who started to cry. In response Kara picked her up and the crying stopped.

"Any idea how to fix this?" J'onn asked.

"Not until we know for sure what the cause is. I'm assuming that it is similar to what happened to Kara last year. But it is just a theory until the tests come back." Hamilton said.

"In the mean time I'll quarantine her apartment. If there is radiation source that can do this to humans, we don't want the whole city effected." J'onn said before pausing as he thought. Finally he added."If the cause is in the apartment, the only thing we know is Kara's not effected."

"I can't leave Alex." Kara said sensing where J'onn was going.

"I know. But if you're not affected, chances are neither is Mon-El. He can help in the clear up operation...although if it did de-age Mon-El that could be a problem. He is difficult enough as it."

He then looked at Kara and said.

"I assume you can keep her out of trouble?"

"Alex wouldn't cause trouble, would you?" She said looking at the baby who was stretching for one of the medical instruments.

"Hey." Mon-El said entering the room. Noticing Kara holding a the child he added. "You have a baby."

"Your powers of observation are amazing." J'onn said dryly.

"Where? Whose? Is it yours?" He asked Kara.

"No she's not mine. Just my responsibility." Kara said. "This is Alex."

"Alex as in your scary Earth sister? What happened?"

"Possibly a variant on a Gelf experiment." J'onn said. "It causes a reversal in the ageing process."

"I remember my mother talking about a Gelf scientist who was trying to extend life." Mon-El said.

"He was a prisoner on Fort Rozz. We think someone is using his work, only this time it's been modified for humans."

"This time?" Mon-El asked.

"Last year it was used on Kara." J'onn explained.

"Wait, that happened to you? When?" Mon-El asked looking at Kara.

"Last year." Kara said. "We don't talk about it."

"If this does have the same cause I'm guessing the radioactive crystal has a different signature which is why Alex was affected and Kara wasn't. So I need you to come with me so we can secure Alex's apartment."

"Sure." Mon-El said looking again at Alex.

"I'll be back soon." J'onn said to Kara before warning. "Remember she's not invincible."

-00-

"How's it going?" Winn asked entering the room where Alex and Kara were.

"How do people do this without powers?"

"Do what?"

"Look after a kid. I turn my back for a second and she is playing with things she shouldn't or trying to escape or jumping off things." She said before using her superspeed to move over to Alex and catch her as she jumped from a chair."I mean how does she even climb up there. Maybe she has developed powers as well as anti-aged."

"Maybe she's getting revenge. You were kind of a menace when it happened to you." Winn pointed out as Alex started to struggle. Putting her down Kara watched Alex toddle off only for her to trip. Before Kara could reach her she had hit the floor and was crying.

"It's okay." Kara soothed as she picked the crying baby up only this time Alex didn't stop crying.

"Kara." Winn called over the noise. "I'm no expert, but you may be hugging a little tightly."

"Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry." Kara said as guilt washed over her before she handed the baby to an unsuspecting Winn. "What was I thinking? What if I broke something?"

In response Alex, still crying, held her arms out towards Kara.

"Looks like she wants you." Winn said thrusting Alex back into Kara's arms.

"What if I hurt her?" Kara asked as Alex stopped crying.

"You'll be fine." Winn said as J'onn entered the room.

"Any news?" Kara asked.

"We found a radioactive crystal. It is in containment at the moment and we are remotely running tests. If it is a variant of what happened to you we should be able to reverse it relatively quickly."

"Sir, we have a problem." Vasquez said before seeing Alex and saying. "A bigger problem."

"What?"

"There was an attack at the Metro Centre by what was described as a rock alien."

"A what?"

"An eight foot rock like creature." Vasquez said. "It's gone now, but we don't know where and chances are it will be back."

"Sounds like Supergirl will be needed so we need some extra help for Alex." J'onn said.

"You want me to call Maggie?" Winn asked.

"No." Kara said. "Trust me it will make it really awkward for them. Seeing Maggie isn't exactly kid friendly I think we shouldn't tell her unless we can't fix it quickly."

"Agreed." J'onn said. "Fortunately we have access to the ideal help."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments.

 _Mikki -_ Thanks!

* * *

"Hi Eliza, it's Kara." Kara greeted when her foster mother answered the phone.

"Sweetie! Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Kara said, hoping Eliza couldn't detect they lie in her voice.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um, well, do you remember when Alex was a baby, well more two or maybe three...no two?"

"Yes." Eliza said confused where the conversation was going.

"What was she like?"

"Stubborn and inquisitive. Pretty much like she is now."

"You have no idea how true that statement is." Kara mused before asking. "Did she not like anything? Or really like something? A favourite toy or food maybe?"

"What's this about?" Eliza asked getting suspicious.

"Um, well I am helping someone with a science project and they are looking into influences at two and three and how they carry through, or not, to adulthood." Kara lied.

"Kara I know you are lying. I can hear it in your voice." Eliza said patiently.

"Yeah." Kara replied. "There is no project."

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"What? No. No I'm not." Kara said before she could practically hear the disappointment down the phone. Eventually Eliza asked.

"So what's wrong?"

"J'onn is going to explain that you. He'll be there soon."

-00-

"Okay Alex, you need to eat." Winn said approaching the younger version of Alex holding a spoon in his hand. Crouching down in front of her he said. "Okay, open up."

In response she looked at the spoon and shook her head.

"Come on, you like food, I mean not as much as Kara but-"

"Kara." Alex said.

"Yeah she's not here, she's gone to call you mom." Winn said. "Why am I telling you that, it's not like you can understand..or can you?"

"Kara." Alex repeated.

"She'll be back soon."

"Kara." Alex repeated a third time. This time as she said Kara's name Winn stuck the spoon in her mouth. As he removed the empty spoon he smiled at his victory only for Alex to kick his shin and spit out the food.

"Damn it." He exclaimed.

"Winn! Language." Kara said returning to the room.

"She kicked me." Winn complained.

"She's like two. Don't be a baby." Kara said as she approached Alex and lifted her into her arms. "Did nasty uncle Winn try feeding you something nasty." Kara asked in a baby voice.

"See, I'm not Alex would appreciate that tone." Winn said rubbing his shin. "But seeing you are back you can look after her."

"But not at feeding time. I have a duty of care to my patients." Hamilton said approaching.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"Your diet is awful, but you get away with it due to your powers. Alex, especially baby Alex, needs healthy, nutritional food."

"I can give her that." Kara said. "I mean it is not like I'm going to eat it."

"Fine, but I'm watching both of you. Only the food I have specifically okayed can be given to her."

"Okay." Kara said before noticing Winn had his phone out.

"What are you doing?"

"Just gathering evidence."

-00-

As Eliza entered the room Alex looked round and immediately recognised her.

"Mom." She said as Eliza lifted her into her arms.

"Oh Alex." Eliza said before looking over to Kara. Seeing how tired she was looking she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I hadn't appreciated how hard it was to look after a baby." Kara said. "I thought Alex was difficult when she was sick, but sick Alex has nothing on baby Alex."

"You did great." Eliza told her.

"No I didn't. She scraped her knee. Even with my powers I couldn't stop it and then I hugged her too tightly."

"Kara, scrapes and bruises are normal." Eliza said. "I remember when Alex was first born. I was so scared I'd hurt her. We practically wrapped her in cotton wool. But my mother reminded me that independence was more important than pristine knees. Although with Alex maybe we took that too far the other way." She commented as Alex struggled in her arms. As she put her down she asked.

"Is this the same as what happened to you?"

"We don't know yet. But probably." Kara said. "Winn wants your input."

"Of course." Eliza said.

"I'll keep watching Alex." Kara said as Vasquez entered.

"Supergirl, the rock monster is back."

"But Alex-" Kara started.

"I can watch her." Mon-El offered entering the room. Seeing the doubtful looks everyone was giving him he said. "I will not let any harm come to her." When everyone continued to stare at him he added. "I know I have done many things to make you doubt me but back on Daxam I often looked after my cousins. All of them survived the experience."

-00-

"How is she?" Kara asked when she returned an hour later.

"She's fine. Mon-El is doing a good job." Eliza said looking into the room where Mon-El was playing with Alex. "He's a natural."

"Don't go there." Kara said.

"Go where?"

"Jumping to grand kids."

"Can't I want you to be happy?" Eliza said as Kara looked into the room.

"I am happy. Wow he's actually getting on well with baby Alex." Kara said surprised. "Way better than he does with grown up Alex.

"Probably a sign that his mental age is closer to four than twenty-four." J'onn said.

"He's not that bad. Well, he's got better." Kara argued. "Okay, he's still really immature. Can we focus on Alex and how to fix this?"

"We have pulled the device that was used on you out of storage." J'onn said. "We are hoping we can use it to reverse the effects on Alex. Winn is recalibrating it. We should be ready to test in a couple of hours."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

As Eliza sat and watched Alex play with some toys, Kara entered the room, her Supergirl uniform torn.

"Kara? What happened? Are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine. Just have less love for rocks." Kara said waving off her concern as Alex stumbled over to her. "Hey you." Kara smiled reaching down and picking Alex up.

"Kara hurt." Alex said gently prodding at one of the tears in the uniform.

"I'm fine." Kara said hugging her. "How are you?"

"Bored." Alex complained.

"How can you be bored with all these toys?" Kara asked. "How do you even know the word bored?"

"I think you may be expecting a bit much if you think she'll answer that." Eliza said as Kara put Alex down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara assured her. "How are the tests going?"

"We ran into a problem. Winn is recalibrating." Eliza explained.

"For the love of Rao." Kara said hearing the message from Vasquez over her radio. "I have to go."

"No." Alex said defiantly as she grabbed hold of Kara's leg.

"Yes." Kara said lifting Alex up and walking to Eliza and trying to hand her Alex.

"No." Alex said as she clung to Kara.

"Wow, that grip is strong." Kara said. "And I feel a little guilty about this." She added before tickling Alex just below her rib causing her to let go. Taking the opportunity she handed Alex to Eliza and left.

"No." Alex complained as she started to get upset.

"She'll be back soon." Eliza said hugging her.

"Kara hurt." Alex complained.

"She's fine." Eliza said, hoping she wasn't lying. "Why don't you have a nap?"

"No." She said defiantly.

-00-

"How is it going?" J'onn asked.

"Bringing back memories. Right now she is refusing to sleep." Eliza said. "Even though she can barely keep her eyes open."

"Looks like she is not the only one." J'onn said picking Alex up. "She's worried about Kara. She is projecting her concern." He added before looking at Alex and commenting. "Always the big sister aren't you?"

"Any closer to reversing this?" Eliza asked.

"That's why I'm here. Winn has made a break through, but wants your opinion on something. Go talk to him, I'll look after Alex."

-00-

"Damn it." J'onn said as he saw Alex totter round the command room. "How did you get out?" He said more gently as he lifted Alex up. In response Alex reached out for J'onn's ear and started playing with it. "Let's get you back to your play room."

"Maybe we should put Alex in a cell." Winn said. "Hear me out...she is escaping from everywhere so we could use her to test the security."

"Do you want to be the one to tell Kara that you want to lock Alex up in an area full of aliens who want to kill her?" J'onn asked.

"Perhaps you should put her in the sparring room, it is kind of a second home for her." Vasquez suggested before seeing J'onn sharply turn to look to her causing her to add a, "Sir."

Silently J'onn turned and left the command room and headed to the sparring rooms. Opening the door he entered and looked round for danger. "At least there are no sharp edges in here." He said before asking Alex. "Are you hungry?"

"Kara." Alex said.

"Will be ba-" He started only for Kara to walk in.

"I'm right here." Kara said approaching them. Seeing Kara, Alex immediately held her arms out. As Kara took Alex off J'onn he asked.

"You okay?"

"Next time I take a sheet of paper with me."

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors. I'm tired of being the scissors." Kara said. Not knowing what she was talking about he decided to change subjects and said.

"Speaking of tired, Alex needs to sleep."

"How do I make her sleep?" Kara asked.

"Try singing to her." J'onn said leaving.

"I can do that." Kara said looking at Alex. "But what to sing?"

-00-

"Why are you singing food jingles to Alex?" Winn asked as he entered the room ten minutes later.

"J'onn said I should sing and I froze. I couldn't think of any Earth lullabies all I could think of was Chicken tonight and Dr Peppper, then Folgers. So I started singing all the jingles I had ever heard and Alex calmed down so I kept going. I think I have done every McDonald's jingle from the last ten years and now I am sooooooo hungry."

"I'd offer to swap, but Alex won't like that. But I can bring you food." Winn offered.

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Why don't you just sing 'Let it Go'?"

-00-

When Eliza, Winn and J'onn entered the sparring room an hour later they saw Kara and Alex fast asleep.

"You want to leave them?" J'onn whispered, but the noise was loud enough to wake Kara.

"Hey." Kara said sleepily.

"We're ready." Eliza said.

"Will it work?" Kara asked.

"We hope so." Winn said.

"Hope?" Kara asked eyes wide. Her voice loud enough to wake Alex, who started to cry. But seeing Kara she quickly settled again.

"The technology is beyond anything we fully understand." Eliza said.

"But you used it on me." Kara reminded them.

"But you are practically invincible." Winn reminded her.

"So we shouldn't use it on Alex?"

"We have to. We don't know if staying like this will cause long term damage." J'onn reminded her. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

-00-

"What happened?" Alex asked when she woke up in the DEO infirmary.

"Alex, you're okay." Kara said hugging her.

"Shouldn't I be?" Alex asked before seeing her mother. "Mom? What happened?" She asked completely confused.

"You don't remember?" Winn asked.

"If I did, would I be asking?" Alex countered.

"No."

"So what happened?" Alex asked.

"Do you remember last year I got changed into a baby?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"Well now that's another thing we have in common." Kara said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry, I have so much video evidence." Winn said. "Backed up on several different servers." Seeing the glare Alex was giving him he added. "Leaving now."

"The joke's over. What really happened?" Alex asked.

"We're telling the truth." Kara said. "If it helps, here are some videos and Hamilton's report." Kara said handing her a tablet.

"Wait you let Mon-El look after me?" Alex asked after several minutes when she saw the video of him playing with her.

"He was a natural." Eliza said. Seeing Kara pull a face Alex grinned.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Mom now sees you as her best chance of grand kids and she won't let this go." She then realised someone was missing and asked.

"Does Maggie know?"

"No. I remembered how weird it was for James and I, so we didn't tell her."

"Thank you." Alex said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"What about your knee?" Kara asked.

"My knee?" Alex asked confused.

"You tripped and I couldn't catch you and you scraped it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Alex said still trying to get her head round everything.

-00-

"Hey." Maggie said when Alex opened her door.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked. "You went silent running on me."

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't use my phone." Alex said.

"I saw there was a giant rock monster on the loose."

"Rock monster?" Alex asked.

"Kara seemed to have a rough time. Looked like she got pretty banged up. She okay?"

"She got hurt?" Alex asked concerned.

"You didn't know? So you weren't helping with the rock monster?"

"No."

"Then what were you up to?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Alex said as she sat down frowning.

"Go see her if you're worried." Maggie said.

"She's fine." Alex said.

"Yet you are frowning."

"I just have a really weird craving for McDonald's and a Folgers coffee." Alex said.

"You don't like Folgers." Maggie pointed out.

"I know. That's why it's weird." Alex said. "But then again, compared to everything else today, maybe it's not that weird."

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks also to DanverSisters for the prompt and reminders over the second part.


End file.
